Shove Me Harder
by K8Malloy
Summary: They met a summer ago, when all Kurt thought he needed was to learn to swim. As a lifeguard, Blaine never thought he'd fall in love with someone he'd saved. With senior year behind them, and college yet to come, Kurt and Blaine have a summer to figure out how to tread water in the deep end of the real world, without going under. Sequel to Shove Me Into Shallow Waters.
1. With or Without You

**A/N: **It's been just over a year since I sat down and plotted out the storyline of _Shove Me Into Shallow Waters_. The reaction to my story has been tremendously positive, and a few brave souls mentioned how they never wanted it to end or just wanted more. So I began thinking. And thinking. And thinking.

And so, here we begin _Shove Me Harder_. The characters you grew to know (and love, maybe) are back for another summer of swimming pool fun – along with a few new characters. A heads up warning from the start – Like many of you reading this, I have an insanely busy real life – which will pick back up in approximately ten days. Also, I'm sixteen chapters into my other story, _He's the Cheer Captain and I'm on the Bleachers_. What this means is I don't know how frequently I'll be updating. What I can tell you, is I don't quit on my stories. Not when they are what keep me sane during the craziness that is my world. Thank you so much for joining me for this adventure. There are floating rafts and rings in the corner. Be sure to apply sunblock frequently and keep yourself well-hydrated.

**Warnings:** Rated M for adult situations, language and sexy times.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee_ or its characters. I have invited some of the boys to play and will do my best to return them unharmed – although they may be a little tired. A sequel to _Shove Me Into Shallow Waters_, this is an A/U set during the summer after Kurt and Blaine graduate from McKinley and Dalton respectively. In this 'verse Blaine is a year older than Kurt and repeated 9th grade; Kurt never attended Dalton. Both boys are a bit more confident than is necessarily portrayed in the show. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

**Shove Me Harder**

**Prologue – With or Without You**

Rob Bokemeier studied the spread sheets his assistant, Todd Barelli, had emailed him and his frown deepened. March 1 of every year was the official start of enrollment for the summer programs offered by Lima's Parks and Recreation Department – the department he'd been director of for six years. Under his leadership, the programs LPRD offered had seen a tremendous increase in attendance, which in turn allowed them to offer an even more diverse selection of classes, camps, and activities.

Even with the downturn in the economy, their programs held a steady enrollment. Rob worked tirelessly to ensure the LPRD offered interesting and educational classes, hired dynamic and passionate instructors, and dedicated themselves to community outreach – letting the people of Lima know of the amazing opportunities they could avail themselves of right here.

And traditionally, by the end of March, the various summer camps and swim lessons would already been full, or nearly full, and wait lists would be created, as he and Todd tried to determine how many additional staff members, camp counselors and lifeguards they needed to hire.

Except here it was, the beginning of May, and the enrollment figures for the swim classes offered at their main pool were negligible. Last summer, they'd enrolled 1500+ students for lessons at that particular pool. This year, they had_ thirty-six_. Thirty-six total.

_What was going on?_

Picking up his phone, Rob hit the button that would allow him to talk directly to his assistant. "Todd? We need to triage this issue at the main pool before we completely bleed out and flat line. Who's the pool manager?" he said gruffly.

Todd Barelli hit a few keys on his laptop, quickly pulling up the information required by his boss. "We don't have a pool manager there yet. That's the pool Rebecca Michaels managed for the past seven or eight years. She's pregnant and will be out on maternity leave for the duration of the summer."

Rob exhaled sharply. "_Dammit_. Okay, I want her phone number. Then, make me a list of the names and phone numbers of the guards that worked there the past three years. I need to figure out what the hell is going on." Hearing a ping from his computer, he had to smile at the expediency of his assistant. Already the pool rosters from the last three years were in his inbox.

"You're amazing, Todd," he said honestly, clicking his mouse to open the most recent roster.

"I have my moments. What am I ordering for lunch?" he said with a grin into the receiver.

"You pick. You're definitely earning your keep today. After – can you arrange an appointment with … Scott Rowlands. He's the most senior guard listed here. Tell him … tell him I want to talk to him about these enrollment numbers and any ideas he'd like to share about ways we might improve the swim program. Also, can you check with Amanda in Human Resources and see if Rowlands has applied for the Pool Manager position? And find out how pissed off she'll be if I offer it to him."

Todd chuckled. "I'll smooth things over, don't worry. But it'll end up costing you lunch for all three of us today. Just so you know." Opening a new tab on his internet browser, Todd pulled up the on-line menu for his favorite sushi restaurant and began planning his order.

* * *

"Scott, I cannot thank you enough for making the trip to Lima to speak with me in person," offered Rob, holding his hand out in greeting. Once they'd shaken hands, he gestured Scott into his office and waved him into a seat. The college junior was sporting a teal collared polo shirt and dark khaki pants – comfortable attire but still smart casual. The color certainly brought out the deep blue color of his eyes and the depth of his tan. The cut of the clothes made Rob wish they were meeting for the first time somewhere else – somewhere where he could offer to buy Scott a drink and see where things led from there.

Shaking his head slightly to dissolve the fantasy he'd begun to build, Rob reminded himself that this was Lima, Ohio not Big City, USA where people could be open with their sexuality without it being an issue. Taking the chair opposite of Scott's, instead of the one behind his desk, Rob was aware of their knees brushing before he slid the chair back slightly. Clearing his throat, he began.

"I asked you to meet with me because we've seen a steep decline in swim lesson enrollment for the summer sessions. I don't have a clue why people aren't signing up – and I thought you could give me some insight. You've worked, what, six summers for us?" Rob paused so Scott could answer.

Looking down at the carpet, Scott counted in his head. "Yes," he confirmed, looking back up at Rob. "Last summer was my sixth year as a lifeguard," he answered seriously. He took a moment to wipe his damp palms on his thighs. Really, he shouldn't be nervous, it wasn't like he was interviewing for a job or anything. But the minute he shook hands with the Director of Parks and Rec, he found himself wishing he could ask for the guy's phone number. Oh well.

Rob held up a manila colored folder. "When I was reading your personnel file this morning, I noticed that you unexpectedly gave notice right before the fifth session of swim lessons last summer."

Scott's nose scrunched adorably in confusion. "You read my personnel file? Your assistant, Todd said you were interested in my ideas about improving the swim program for Lima. I don't understand why that would necessitate you looking up my work record." His tone was just a shade defensive as was his crossing his arms over his chest.

Honestly, Rob found his mouth going a bit dry as he watched the teal material stretch across the muscles of Scott's arms and chest. Without thinking about it, Rob tossed the folder on to his desk and dropped his hand to Scott's knee, running his thumb across it in an attempt to soothe the younger man. "I had my reasons. Most of which had to do with the fact that Rebecca Michaels -"

"Sterling," Scott interrupted.

Tilting his head to the side, Rob replied, "I'm _sorry_?"

A slow smile broke across Scott's face. "She got married last fall. It's Rebecca Sterling now," he explained softly. The Director's hand was still on his knee and Scott was beginning to wonder just when the other man would realize this.

"Oh. _Noted_," Rob grinned. "Todd informed me she was pregnant and will be out the summer on maternity leave. We need a pool manager – and I wanted to know who you were – in case I decided to offer the job to you." Rob noticed the variety of emotions that seemed to cross the handsome man's face. "Except … for some _odd_ reason you, with the most experience of any of the lifeguards who've worked at our pool recently, haven't bothered to apply. _Another_ _mystery_," he teased, his voice deepening. Realizing he was still stroking Scott's knee, Rob carefully withdrew his hand, flushing a bit from embarrassment.

For the first time since they'd met, Scott's gaze wandered from Rob's for more than a few seconds. It appeared that Rob was one of those abnormal people who were able to keep their desks immaculately clean. Although maybe, Scott considered, that had more to do with having a personal assistant. "I figured I wouldn't get the job since I left you in a lurch last year when I quit. I've been applying to places in and around Columbus," he explained with a shrug.

"Well, normally you'd be right. But it was brought to my attention that you were one of six lifeguards who all mysteriously called and quit on the same day in August. Now most of my detective skills come from watching entirely too much _Law & Order_, but that's what my grandfather would call a _clue_. There's a reason all of you quit that day, isn't there." Rob watched Scott's demeanor carefully.

"Yes," Scott admitted cautiously.

Rob moved his head, trying to catch those ocean blue eyes with his own. "And will you be _sharing_ this reason?" he drawled expectantly.

Scott bit his lower lip and shook his head. "No, Mr. Bokemeier, I won't."

"It's Rob," he offered quietly. "People say Mr. Bokemeier and I keep thinking my dad's somehow in the room." Hearing Scott chuckle, he asked, "Can you at least tell me why you don't feel comfortable sharing?"

Sighing deeply, Scott pinched the bridge of his nose before meeting Rob's gaze. "Rebecca is a friend. A good friend. You have to know that."

"Okay," Rob assured.

Looking over at the wall, Scott stared at a picture of Rob Bokemeier and a young boy who shared the man's straight dark hair and brilliant green eyes. After a significant pause, he explained, "She said something to one of the other guards. Something that was out of character for her and … and really out of line. It had to do with stuff that had happened outside of work. And it all would have blown over, except she said it in front of the parents in the bleachers."

"But no one filed a complaint."

Scott caught himself rolling his eyes in annoyance at the man's presumptions. "Like I said, she's a good friend," he emphasized. "Most of us have worked together for years. Most of the other guards there started out as volunteers with Rebecca and moved up through the ranks. It's been our own summer family. And we all make mistakes. We all deserve a chance to learn from them. My quitting was more to show her that I supported the other lifeguard. I mean, I was at her wedding in October. We all were."

Leaning back in his chair, Rob nodded his understanding. "How would you handle the situation today?"

"The same, Mr. Bo … _Rob_," he stumbled over the name. "I don't regret the decision I made. It was the right thing to do."

"I appreciate your honesty," Rob remarked. Running his thumb over his eyebrow in thought, Rob tried to put some of the puzzle pieces together. "Let me ask you this: Do you think the reason no one is signing up for classes is because you all quit?"

Scott played with the cuticles on his hands, as he considered the question. "_Yeah_, I think it could be. I've had families come back year after year to take lessons from me – both group and private. We all have."

"So if you came back, you think the parents would too?" Rob watched a rosy blush begin to spread across Scott's cheeks. Suddenly the lifeguard pushed to his feet and stepped across the tiny office.

Spinning around, Scott blurted, "I'm sorry. It's just … I don't want to sound cocky."

"It's confident not cocky," remarked Rob with a grin just this side of flirtatious.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Scott rocked back and forth on his toes. "Fine line there."

"I suppose."

Scott ran his hand through his wavy sun-streaked hair. "Yes. I think if you were to hire everyone back – I mean, if you could get them to come back, which is a huge_ if_, the enrollment would spike. If somehow you were able to let _certain_ families know." He met Rob's gaze again, wetting his lips. The butterflies in Scott's stomach took flight when he thought he saw Rob's eyes follow the movement. "I _might_ have an idea of which families you should hit up."

Rob placed both hands on the back of his head, stretching out his neck and shoulders, knowing the other man was tracking the movements. "I'm _sure_ I'd be willing to do almost _anything_ for that information, Scott. But what I really need to know, as Parks and Rec Director, is would _you_ come back and manage the pool for us? What would I need to do to convince you?" _Shit_, there was no way Scott was going to mistake the deepening of his voice to a near growl as anything but the come on it was.

Erotic images of the two of them sprawled out on a king sized bed, naked bodies slick with sweat quickly filled Scott's mind. Swallowing hard, Scott tried to remember the question. "I'm going to be really honest. I'd manage for you – but _only_ if I could talk our regular crew into coming back."

"We can discuss that, for sure. Right now I don't have the enrollment to justify hiring more than two lifeguards. But, if what we both think will happen happens, then that shouldn't be a problem."

"Um, the other thing is … when would you need me to start? I need to finish up classes. And I'll need to find a place to stay, although I'm sure Rebecca wouldn't mind if I crashed at her place for a while."

Rob glanced at his phone where he stored all his important data, including the various calendars associated with his job. "Feasibly, I could use you starting the week before Memorial Day weekend. We're opening the pools to the public for open swim and I'd love to have you there. But that might be close to final exams for you. Do you know the dates for them?"

Scott laughed. "No. I've been busy with school and water polo – I have it all on my calendar at home. I didn't bring it because I wasn't expecting this to be a job interview. I'll check and call or email you for sure. If there's no conflict, then I'm happy to drive out."

"Excellent. And – if Rebecca doesn't feel like taking guests so close to the baby coming, then you should know that we have two extra rooms at our house. You're welcome to stay with us if you need to." Rob could see the objection rising up in Scott. "It _wouldn't_ be an imposition."

Scott looked like he didn't quite believe Rob. "Thanks. I appreciate the offer. I just think you might want to ask your _wife_ or _girlfriend_ before you offer up the living space in your house."

"It's my son and I. He's six – so he doesn't really get a say, although I would let him know." Standing, Rob moved around his desk and took a picture frame off the wall, handing it to Scott. "That's J.D. I adopted him when he was three weeks old. And for the last seven months, it's just been the two of us and our cats – Downton and Abbey."

Scott snorted before he could help himself. "You named your cats after that PBS show?"

"Hey now," Rob laughed. "J.D. wanted to name them Rocket and Dinosaur Train. I had to pull the dad card."

"He looks just like you," Scott said softly handing the frame back to Rob.

"Yeah, biologically he's my baby sister's kid. She's a hot mess, putting it lightly, so when we found she was pregnant, I offered to adopt him. Sometimes I don't know what the hell I was thinking, offering to become a dad at 23, having just gotten my job here." Rob became lost in thought as he placed the frame back on the wall in its spot.

"I'm sorry, Scott. You didn't drive all the way from Columbus to listen to my life story. But … you should know, because it might make a difference … you know, if you decided to stay at our house …" Rob took a deep breath, standing just a shade too close to Scott, hoping he hadn't miss read the signs, "I'm gay."

"_Oh_."

That was all that Scott said before he walked back to his seat. Rob allowed himself to feel disappointed for a moment, but then Scott turned around and walked back until he was standing right in front of Rob. _Right_. _In_. _Front_. _Of_. _Him_.

Carefully leaning forward, Scott stopped his lips scant millimeters from Rob's ear, feeling the sexual tension between them skyrocket. "It _won't_. Make a difference. I like _cock_ too," he rasped out before pulling away to smirk at the Director's flushed face.

"_Oh_."

Scott's smirk turned into a genuine smile. Moving to sit down again, he commented, "So your assistant Todd said you were interested in hearing about the things I thought you could do to expand or improve the swimming program for LPRD. _Now_, I'm beginning to suspect he just told me what I wanted to hear to get me to show up – and I am skipping out on my _Monks, Maidens, and Vampires Gothic History Seminar_ to be here. Did you, though? _Want_ to hear my ideas?"

Mouthing the words 'monks, maidens, and vampires' to himself, Rob nodded. "I'm definitely interested." He paused and then realized how that sounded. "I mean, I'm interested in you. Your ideas. I am interested in hearing your ideas."

Scott laughed quietly at Rob's inadvertent Freudian slip. "I'm glad to hear it. For the record, I'm interested too. In you. In you hearing my ideas," he teased gently.

Glancing at his wrist watch, Rob noted the time and mentally calculated how long he had until he had to pick up J.D. at his afterschool care. "Scott? Do you drink coffee?"

"Um, _yes_," he said, his tone carrying his disbelief that Rob would even ask. "College student moving into finals. I pretty much have an I.V. drip 24/7."

"I remember those days," Rob acknowledged. "Would it be too weird for us to take this conversation down to The Lima Bean?"

"No," blurted Scott before Rob could finish his thought.

"No?"

"No, it wouldn't be weird," Scott reassured.

"Oh. Oh, that's good," Rob said with more than a touch of excitement in his voice. "Great, actually. Because I'd really like to hear your ideas. And get to know our newest pool manager better."

"Don't forget your pad and paper so you can take notes." Scott gestured with his chin towards the materials on the desk. "I'll … meet you at the elevators." He might have put just a tad more swing into his hips as he walked out of the tiny office, knowing that Rob would be checking out his ass.

As soon as Scott moved from his eyesight, Rob began snatching up the materials he would need for their conversation and some things he needed to take home to work on tonight, Rob shut off the lights to his office and shut the door. Todd sat on the edge of his desk, smile on his face.

"He's cute," commented his assistant.

"What the _fuck_ am I doing, Todd?" he breathed out nervously.

"_You_," Todd began, raising his hands to loosen Rob's tie and straighten it at the same time, "are going to get some coffee and tap that. And by _tap_, I mean _ask_ him about his ideas. Because if you tap that at The Lima Bean, we're not gonna be able to go back – and I'll never forgive you," he said with a wide grin.

"Smart ass," Rob grumbled.

"You love my smart ass, even if it is sorely off-limits."

"Now you're just being a dick."

Todd chuckled. "A dick who is happily married to your cousin whom you love dearly. You're stuck with me, even if you fire my ass as your assistant."

"It's too nice of an ass to fire. The rest of you, however…"

"And now you're just stalling. Go, Robbie. Go have coffee. Keep an open mind. And if you happen to need me to pick up J.D. for you … call me."

Taking a deep breath, Rob started to walk away. "Thanks, Todd," he called over his shoulder.

"Anytime. Use protection!"

Rob raised his middle finger up over his head, shaking his head as Todd's laughter followed him down the hallway.

* * *

They had talked so long that both of them needed coffee refills, so Rob stood, stretching his legs, and grabbed both cups to take up to the counter. He was stopped by Scott's hand on his arm. Glancing down, he smiled warmly, "Need something else? A cookie or a scone?"

Running his free hand down his face, Scott shook his head. "No. I was just going to offer to pay. I mean, you insisted on getting the first drinks. I feel bad."

"Don't," Rob tried to reassure him. "Technically, it's company time – so I feel obligated to pay for your coffee. Do you have any idea how amazing your ideas for expanding our programs are? Coffee's the least I should be offering."

Scott could feel the flush spread across his face at the Rob's implication. He could actually tell the moment Rob realized how Scott had taken his comment because the young father began to lose his color. Scott couldn't help but smile softly at his nerves. "Away with you. Fetch me more coffee and then we can talk more about how you find me ... _amazing_," he teased.

"I find your _ideas_ amazing," Rob flirted quietly.

"Right, my ideas. _Me_. _Amazing_. Just tell me when you're off the clock, _babe_, because if you think _those_ ideas were amazing, I just might blow your mind with the ones that _aren't_ work related." Scott enjoyed teasing the other man. It was pretty clear that Rob hadn't considered himself on the market for some time.

Rob swallowed hard several times, lost in Scott's blue eyes. Shaking himself, he muttered "Coffee. Yeah, I'll go get some coffee," as he walked away.

Propping his head in his hand, Scott allowed himself to admire the Parks and Rec director from afar. While tall and slender, Rob was still two or three inches shorter than Scott, which was just fine by him. He preferred to be a little taller than the guys he was kissing – not that they'd kissed, but he wouldn't mind if that was actually in his future.

So focused on Rob, and Rob's pants, and what filled Rob's pants – Scott didn't notice the slender young man who had sidled up to their table and was patiently clearing his throat, trying to draw the OSU junior's attention. With a huff and a roll of his eyes, Kurt finally nudged Scott's arm hard enough that his elbow slid off the table.

"What the –" he started out angrily. When he realized who it was, Scott's demeanor completely shifted. "Oh my god, Kurt!" he blurted, standing up to wrap his arms around the McKinley senior. Hugging him tightly for a long moment, Scott finally let him go and snagged the empty chair from behind him for Kurt to sit on.

"I wasn't sure it was you at first, but then I realized it was and I had to come over to say hi. Hi!" Kurt paused, tilting his head to the side. "Um, what are you doing here, anyway? Isn't The Lima Bean a bit far to come for coffee?"

Scott laughed. "Yeah, it would be. I had a meeting with the Director of Lima's Park and Rec Department. Apparently the swim lesson enrollment went to shit after we all quit. He asked if I was willing to meet with him to talk about stuff." Scott grew serious. "I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't become a lifeguard and met Rebecca. I kinda felt obligated to come in and talk to him. Plus he's letting me share my ideas about ways we could build the program."

"That's cool. You should have called me. We could have made plans to have dinner together," remarked Kurt.

"Yeah," Scott agreed, "Sorry. It was sorta last minute, and honestly, I thought I would have left to go back to Columbus before now. He suggested we come over here to keep talking and that was-" he glanced down at his watch, "s_hit_, like almost two hours ago."

Kurt raised one eyebrow, looking expectantly at Scott.

Scott stared back, blushing. "_Shut up_."

"Didn't say anything, sweetheart," Kurt teased quietly.

Their staring contest ended when Rob walked up to the table and slid a new coffee in front of Scott. "I apologize for interrupting," he said, suddenly more formal than he'd been since they'd left his office. Here he'd barely left his seat and Scott was already flirting with another very well-dressed guy. Maybe Rob should just give up on the dating scene.

"Thank you," Scott offered, reaching out to tug a reluctant Rob back into his seat. "This is my friend Kurt. Kurt, this is Rob Bokemeier."

"Hello," Rob said with a smile he didn't quite feel.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"How do you two know each other, if you don't mind me asking?" Rob took a sip of his coffee, feeling the burn down his throat.

Kurt's face lit up. "Scottie saved my life last summer."

"_Kurt_," Scott immediately tried to downplay the events of last summer.

"Shut up," Kurt ordered before turning himself towards Rob. "Last summer I was learning to swim at the Lima Middle School pool. I was in the deep end, and had a flashback to when I drowned when I was six. I passed out and slipped under the water. Blaine grabbed me and was waiting for help pulling me out of the water when I woke up and started fighting him. It was Scott who swam over and managed to get me up and out of the water."

Rob stared at Scott. "Officially filing _that_ under 'amazing'," he stated in awe.

Running his hand over the back of his head, Scott tried to be nonchalant about it. "It's my job. Lifeguard. _Life_. _Guard_."

"_Whatever_," Kurt sassed. "If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have my diploma. Well, in twenty four days, not that I'm counting, I wouldn't have my diploma. And if you hadn't pulled me out of the water – at least twice by my count, I might not be here." Dropping his head on Scott's shoulder, Kurt batted his eyes at the college student. "Scottie Rowlands, you're my hero," he teased.

"You're such a goof. You spend too much time with Blaine and Jeff," Scott commented, shaking Kurt off of him.

"I'm going up to Dalton this weekend, actually. I'll tell them I ran into you." Kurt stood up and returned his chair to the other table. Holding out his hand to Rob, he said, "It was nice to meet you, Rob."

"Same here, Kurt. Would you mind too terribly if I called sometime to talk about your experience with swimming lessons? I'd like to hear your perspective, since most of our enrollees –" Rob hesitated.

"Are a tad bit younger?" Kurt provided, waving away the awkwardness.

"Well, they certainly wouldn't be as articulate as I'm sure you are," Rob grinned.

Kurt ran his fingers along his perfectly coifed bangs. "That would be fine. Scott has my phone number – he can give it to you. I've gotta go before my dad starts to worry. Bye!"

Kurt was already out the door when Rob, having pulled out his phone to enter the number, suddenly realized what time it was. "Oh, _fuck_."

"What's wrong?" asked Scott, leaning forward to drop his hand on Rob's knee.

"It's after 6. Aftercare ends at 6. J.D. is _freaking_ out right now. I need to call the school and let them know I'm on the way," Rob explained distractedly as he scrolled through his phone's contacts. Holding the phone to his ear, the nervous butterflies in his stomach grew to the size of vultures, when no one picked up.

When the answering machine picked up, Rob pulled the phone away and let it drop to the table. "No one's there. Oh, god." His hands began to shake.

Scott's hands found their way to Rob's face. "Breathe. Breathe for me. We're not gonna accomplish anything if you pass out on me – that's _not_ the way to get me to attempt rescue breathing on you," he said steadily. Standing up, he caught Rob's elbow and guided him out of the coffee shop, leading him to his car. Pushing the young father to sit down on the hood of the car, Scott tried to approach the problem logically.

"Who have you authorized to pick J.D up from school?" he asked.

It took him a moment to answer. "My mom. My cousin. Todd. His babysitter."

Scott took Rob's trembling hands in his own. "Okay, I want you to call each of them one by one and ask if they happened to pick him up. Maybe you forgot one of the telling you that." Taking Rob's phone from him, Scott scrolled through the contact list until he found the one marked "mom". Hitting the green 'send' button, he handed the phone to Rob.

Rob's eyes were still panicked. "But what if –" he started to ask, voice trembling.

"Sshh, hon. Don't borrow trouble. One step at a time."

The moment someone picked up, Rob slid off the hood of the car and walked a few steps away to begin pacing. Scott pulled out his own phone and scrolled through the contacts, looking for the number of Pete Sterling. If no one had picked up J.D. Bokemeier, he was calling the Lima Police Department Sergeant for assistance. It seemed an appropriate thing to do.

"DAAAAAADDY!"

Scott's head snapped in the direction of the shout, immediately spotting a little boy with dark hair and green eyes running full sprint with his arms wide open towards Rob. His backpack was almost as big as he was.

"J.D." Rob managed to choke out, falling to his knees before being engulfed in an enormous bear hug. "Hi, baby. How was school?" he managed to croak out, relief nearly overwhelming him. He stood up, arms still wrapped around his son, noticing Todd strolling up.

"I had a feeling," Todd shrugged. "So I called his school around 5:45 and when you hadn't picked him up, I went and got him. This," he gestured towards the coffee shot, "was my first guess. I take it you didn't get my voice mail?"

Shaking his head negatively, Rob said, "Thanks." Then he turned his gaze on Scott. "Thank you. I see what makes you a great lifeguard. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here," he gushed.

Scott smiled wryly. "I'd like to think that if I wasn't here, you would have remembered. Sorry for distracting you from your dad duties." Shoving his hands into his pants, Scott rocked nervously on his feet. "Well, I have a really long drive ahead of me, so I need to get going." He wasn't too surprised when Rob thrust his phone into his hands. He quickly entered both his phone number and Kurt's.

Taking the phone back from Scott, Rob desperately wanted to extended their time together, to ask Scott if he could see him again, but he found himself frozen. Once again, it was Todd that saved him, silently taking J.D. from his arms and walking away to buckle the boy into his car seat.

"I –" Rob managed to squeak out.

Biting his lower lip, Scott breathed out heavily. "Yeah. Me too. Look, I don't have classes on Wednesdays. Would you … if I drove out … _shit_," he muttered under his breath, "Next Wednesday, if I came out to Lima, would you be interested in going somewhere with me? Lunch? Dinner? Movie? I mean, we could go to the park and let J.D. run around while we talk … I'm totally flexible, if you're interested."

Rob stepped forward until their noses were almost, but not quite, touching. "Oh, I'm _interested_. In _you_. _And_ in seeing just how _flexible_ you can be," he growled out quietly. "And I'd be just fine with doing any of those things, or all of them." Bringing his arms up, Rob carefully took Scott into his embrace.

They hugged in the parking lot until J.D.'s stomach demanded attention. Laughing, Scott pulled away and grinned self-consciously. "I'll text you when I get in to Columbus, so you don't worry."

"Or you could call. J.D. goes to sleep at 8:00pm," Rob explained shyly.

"I'll call," whispered Scott. He cupped Rob's cheek to hold him still and quickly brushed a kiss against his temple. "Bye."

"Bye."

Todd crept closer and watched with Rob as Scott climbed into his Jeep and drove off, honking and waving out the window as he turned the corner. "If J.D. isn't best man at your wedding, I call dibs," he said quietly.

"Don't joke," Rob answered.

Todd circled Rob's shoulders with one arm. "I wasn't. Not about that. Never about that."

* * *

_EndNote: I blame Rob & Scott for hijacking this prologue. Clearly they'll be a major part of this story line at times - but the focus will still be on Kurt & Blaine and their friends. So thank you for reading so far - next up: The boys at Dalton get a visitor ... or maybe two._


	2. Right Back Where We Started From

**A/N**: I have no words. Okay, maybe a few. I posted the prologue and then left to take my beasties to lunch, only to return 90 minutes later to 73 reviews, favorites, follows in my inbox. _Seriously_? And it has only continued from there. I love you all so much! Please note that as a thank you, I have placed a sign up for personal swim lessons with lifeguards Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Jordan, Meghan and Scott on a clipboard near the floating rafts and rings over there in that corner. Please print your name neatly. They will call your name in turn. Thank you so much for joining me for this adventure. Be sure to apply sunblock frequently and keep yourself well-hydrated.

**Warnings:** Rated M for adult situations, language and _sexy_ times.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters. I have invited some of the boys to play and will do my best to return them unharmed – although they may be a little tired and a bit more tan.

* * *

**Shove Me Harder**

**Chapter 1 – Right Back Where We Started From**

Late Saturday morning found a very casually dressed Kurt Hummel standing barefoot in the kitchen making brunch. And while that might not have been considered unusual, the fact that he was in the kitchen of his boyfriend's suite at Dalton Academy – well, scratch that. That wasn't exactly unusual either.

As Blaine continued to be a fixture in Kurt's life, Burt had become a little more accepting of the boys spending time with each other overnight. At first they made sure to provide a good reason that Kurt would need to spend the night, rather than drive back to Lima – a late night Warbler performance, a concert in Columbus that would get out past midnight, or some equally easy to prove justification. But the teens knew they had turned a corner when Burt and Carole had agreed to allow Kurt to travel with Blaine to Chicago over spring break.

When they'd laid the plan out to their parents - Blaine's parents on Skype from their latest assignment in Budapest - they'd explained that it wasn't just the two of them, after all. Nick and Jeff were going too, along with several other Warblers. After some discussion, they'd received a green-light, and since Blaine's dad worked in the hospitality industry, he'd been able to get the boys a hotel room for free for the duration of their stay.

Everyone had had a blast. Especially since the four boys had chipped in with Tori and Jordan to get a second room. Everyone got some 'private' time over the course of the four day trip and no one's parents were any wiser.

Since then, Burt didn't really question the days when Kurt said would be leaving after school on Friday to drive out to Westerville and would be back Sunday evening. Usually he offered a gruff grunt, or a mumbled caution to use protection. On the rare occasion, he would pointedly ask when 'that boyfriend of yours' was going to make the effort to come 'see his future in-laws'. Kurt would smile knowingly and send a text to Blaine that he needed to find time to make it to a Friday night dinner because 'Dad' was missing him.

Kurt had barely woken up this morning when Blaine rolled off the futon they were sharing on the floor. A month into the school year, Blaine and Austin had decided to bunk their beds and bring in a gently used futon to fill the floor space. As a couch, it provided a nice comfy place to lounge around on while doing homework. But when laid out on the floor, it allowed the roommates a more comfortable sleeping space for their overnight guests. Bunking two to a bed on a twin got old quickly.

When Kurt finally felt like facing the day, he sat up and snagged the closest set of sweatpants and t-shirt from the tangle of sheets at the bottom of the mattress, quickly pulling them on his lithe form. He chuckled to himself when he realized it was Blaine's clothing he'd thrown on. Finger combing his hair back from his forehead, he stumbled out into the family room where he found Austin folding laundry.

"Preparing for a flood, Noah?" teased Austin upon seeing the sweatpants that ended a good five inches before Kurt's ankle.

"Shut it, blondie – or you're not getting any brunch," Kurt retorted with a wink. "When will they be back from practice?"

"Um, about half an hour," replied Austin after checking his phone for the time.

Kurt did some mental math. "We'll eat in just over an hour from now." He padded towards the kitchen, thankful that Blaine knew to leave him at least one cup of coffee in the coffee maker.

"I love it when you stay over," Austin called. "Can you stay over next year too? Come visit me, your favorite Sterling brother? _Pleeeeease_?"

Kurt's laughter bubbled forth. "I promise that when my schedule, and finances, allow me to come home from New York, I will come visit. Or at least tell you so you can come visit me in Lima – or at least just come hang out at my house and eat." His grin widened at Austin's whispered '_yes_', which he imagined was followed by a fist pump.

For over an hour now, Austin had been wrangling his and his brother's laundry down and up the stairs of the three story dormitory. Well, up the stairs at least. Much of the knowledge he'd learned at Dalton was practical in nature, not memorized from a book for a test. At the beginning of the school year he'd observed the traditional method of moving laundry to the basement washing machines involved stuffing the clothing into a laundry bag, tying it securely, and tossing said laundry bag out of a dorm window – preferably one that did not face the main quad.

He'd also received a lesson on how to cheat the washers and dryers out of their quarters using pantyhose. Ironically, it was his oldest brother, Pete who shared this knowledge with him. Ironic because Pete was a sergeant with the Lima Police Department. Thankfully Jordan, Jeff's girlfriend, and Tori, Nick's girlfriend, passed along their ruined nylons because frankly, Austin didn't think he had it in him to walk into the drug store and purchase pantyhose. It was embarrassing enough having to buy condoms.

But then, mid-year, the board of directors replaced the coin-operated washers with a key card system. Now parents were able to use the internet to add money to the account attached to the magnetic strips on their student ID cards. Which was fine, because the Sterlings made sure their boys had enough money to live on plus an occasional extra. But truthfully, Austin missed the small bit of criminal behavior he partook in on a weekly basis.

Having grown up sharing laundry duties, Jeff and Austin had reached a quick agreement. Austin would rather be in charge of washing and drying the clothes – especially since there were multiple machines in the basement, not just one, like at home – and Jeff much preferred to do the ironing of their dress shirts and dress pants. Therefore, Austin usually spent the first several hours he was awake on Saturday mornings washing their clothes – although he had, on the rare night of insomnia, found himself down in the basement on a school night, being lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic sounds of the washers and dryers.

Having finished folding this most recent load, Austin grabbed the laundry basket he used to cart the clothes back up – less wrinkles than using the bag – and just missed being knocked senseless by the front door as it banged open. Three singing Warblers danced their way into the family room, sounding like they were harmonizing the lyrics of Imagine Dragons' song _Radioactive_. Shaking his head, he made sure the door shut behind him before making his way into the basement.

Jeff stopped singing abruptly, inhaling the incredible aromas coming from the kitchen. "Thank you, God, for sending Blaine a boyfriend who enjoys cooking," he murmured softly.

Blaine nudged him with his shoulder. "Jealous?" he teased.

"Hungry," Jeff admitted immediately. "I'm gonna catch a shower before partaking in whatever delectable temptations Kurt has managed to create for all of us unworthy mortals."

Nick raised an eyebrow at that comment. "You're not low sugar or something right?"

"Shut up," Jeff huffed, spinning around and skipping down the hallway.

Nick shook his head and shared a knowing look with Blaine. "I'm gonna shower too."

"You might need to shower _with_ him if you want any hot water," commented Blaine. It was a joke that wasn't really a joke. Jeff was the biggest hot water hog of any of the four boys.

"You saw his mood just now. Hell no. He'd probably ask me to wash his bits. There are some lines I'm just not willing to cross – even for Jeff." Nick rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"But if I broke both my arms – you'd wash my bits for me, right?" Blaine twisted his head, giving Nick a full dose of his puppy dog eyes.

"Screw you, B. You've got Kurt to touch your bits." Nick flipped Blaine off and walked down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Jeff to have his shower.

"I do, don't I," Blaine said to himself, walking into the kitchen and immediately wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pressing himself into his boyfriend's backside. "Hey there, sexy. Whatcha making?" He caught Kurt's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled gently.

Kurt let out a content sigh, "Maple Bacon Quiche. Green Salad. Cinnamon Rolls. Wash your hands and you can help."

Blaine didn't move from his position behind Kurt. Hands wandering down Kurt's stomach, Blaine rucked up the shirt he recognized as his own, and lightly scratched the baby fine hair that led from Kurt's navel down under the waistband of the sweatpants he also recognized as being his. "But seeing you in my shirt and my pants … it does things to me, babe," he growled quietly, grinding himself softly against Kurt's ass.

Kurt continued cracking eggs into a large bowl, refusing to be distracted by his adorable, and horny, boyfriend. "We're not alone, _Anderson_. I don't do audiences."

"Austin's down in the basement doing laundry. Nick and Jeff are showering. _Come on_," he pressured, "we can be quick." Without warning him, Blaine moved both hands under the waistband of Kurt's pants, resting them on the heated flesh of Kurt's thighs. He was totally aware on the nearly instantaneous reaction this had on Kurt.

"I don't want it _quick_, Blaine." Kurt turned in Blaine's arms, forcing him to withdraw his wandering hands. Capturing Blaine's lips with his own, Kurt ran his fingers up underneath Blaine's collared polo shirt. He licked his way into Blaine's mouth, tongue thrusting languidly into the wet heat. He could taste coffee and cinnamon.

"_Dammit_, Hummel, you're not wearing underwear. That's mixed messages right there. Party foul," Blaine rasped out between kisses, hands palming the cheeks of Kurt's ass. "I should turn you over my knee and punish you for being so naughty. 'Cause I _know_ what that does to you," he groaned.

"_Anderson_," Kurt hissed out as Blaine's fingers traveled too close to where he wanted them the most, "we are **not** fucking in this kitchen. I'm not that easy."

"Then come back to bed with me, babe."

"I'm in the middle of cooking, Blaine. For all of us," Kurt said in annoyance. Of course, it might have sounded more annoyed and less like a moan if Blaine hadn't picked that moment to kiss down his jaw, latching on to the juncture where Kurt's neck met his shoulder, nipping hard where he knew Kurt loved it the most.

Knees wobbly, Kurt gave in. "_Fuck_, okay."

"_Okay_?" Blaine rested their foreheads together, gazing heatedly at his boyfriend.

"Listen to me, Blaine Anderson. Wash your hands and help me make the crusts for these quiches. They need to bake for 20 to 25 minutes before we can add the egg filling. You can have your way with me then. **_If_** no one else is around, that is."

The raised eyebrow and smirk that accompanied that comment almost had Blaine coming in his pants right there in the kitchen. _Fuck_. Not only was his boyfriend hot, but he knew exactly what to say and do to push Blaine over the edge. In a _good_ way. _Such_ a good way.

Clearing his throat, Blaine managed to croak out, "What do I need to do?"

Kurt handed him a large glass bowl and began giving instructions quickly. "Take those two bags of shredded potatoes and empty them into here. Crack two eggs on top. Mix in 2 teaspoons of salt and pour on the melted butter you'll find in the microwave. Mix it together with your hands and then put half in each pie plate there," he gestured with his chin towards the pie plates he'd already placed on a cookie sheet. I'll show you what to do as soon as I finish making the egg mixture."

While Blaine had attempted to have kitchen sex with him, Kurt had cracked sixteen eggs into the largest bowl they had. He'd beaten the mixture and then added two cups of half and half, salt and pepper. A pound of bacon had been cooked in the microwave, paper towels soaking up the fat. Running a quick knife through the pile of crispy goodness, Kurt divided it into two piles, batting away Blaine's hand as he tried to sample.

He'd also finely diced an onion which he'd sautéed in a pan with olive oil and two pieces bacon to add flavor. At the very end, when the onion was mostly translucent, he added two tablespoons of real maple syrup and four table spoons of water. That mixture had been cooling on the stove to be added to the egg mixture.

When Blaine said he was ready, Kurt showed him how to form a crust using a metal measuring cup to form the edges of the shredded potatoes up the pie plate. Once that was finished, they popped them into the oven. Kurt placed the egg mixture into the refrigerator and shut the door, only to have Blaine press him back into it

"_Now_?" Blaine pleaded.

"You're on the clock, buster," teased Kurt.

Blaine's grin grew. "I work well under the pressure of a deadline."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed past his boyfriend. Stopping just in the doorway of Blaine's bedroom, Kurt pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down and stepped out of them, giving Blaine an eyeful of his pert ass.

"_Fuck me_," muttered Blaine, following close.

"Don't have time for that," Kurt tossed over his shoulder before making himself comfortable on the futon, "and please make sure you lock the door so we don't damage Austin."

Blaine scoffed quietly, but did shut and lock the door. Yanking off his shirt and unsnapping his pants, he growling as he pounced on Kurt. Sliding home between Kurt's long, athletic legs, Blaine captured Kurt's lips, kissing him hard. Time was of the essence, and Blaine just really wanted to get off with his boyfriend.

Grinding down into Kurt, Blaine focused as best he could on not being overly vocal. It was hard – so, so hard. He felt Kurt shoving his pants down, and helped a little by pushing up on his arms, so Kurt could get the fabric past his swollen cock. Dipping back down, he relished the soft sigh Kurt gave as their cocks slid against each other.

"_When_, Kurt?" he whined quietly against Kurt's ear. "_When_ am I going to have time to do this properly? _When_ can we do something _more_ than blow jobs and hand jobs and rutting against each other? I _want_ more …" He hissed as Kurt added some cool lubricant between their bodies, and then he began thrusting a bit faster.

Wrapping his legs around Blaine, Kurt reached down to slap Blaine on the ass. "Greedy," he teased.

Blaine managed to push up a bit on his arms so he could look into Kurt's eyes, all without break the rhythm of their love making. "I love you, Kurt," he rasped, dropping a kiss onto Kurt's nose. "And l miss _being_ with you like **that**. The heat and the friction and the noises you make when I hit that spot just right. I wanna _be_ with you, baby."

Blaine's tone changed from sincere to sincerely annoyed. "_Fuuuck_! There's always some_one_ or some_thing_ cockblocking us. _My_ parents, _your_ dad, _fucking_ Finn, _fucking_ Nick or Jeff who I **swear** were both having sex with their girlfriends last weekend in the _same_ room at the _same_ time – except I _know_ Jordan and Tori would never do that. **FUCK**."

Kurt could feel the fluttering in his belly that signaled his impending orgasm. "I'm close," he blurted before kissing Blaine frantically as he came. Wanting to push Blaine over the edge, Kurt began murmuring lowly. "Remember when I surprised you back in February? When everyone was gone from the suite?"

"_Oh god, yes_."

"_Mmmm_ … good. I'd _hate_ to think you forgot how you walked in to find your boyfriend entirely naked, tied to your bed, waiting for you to fuck me into that mattress"

"_Ssshit_, Kurt," hissed Blaine.

"Come on, _Anderson_. Go ahead and close your eyes and remember how I looked in the candle light, sprawled out on your bed, begging you for release. That's it, baby. There you are."

Blaine whimpered as quietly as he could as he spilled over Kurt's hand. Turning, he captured Kurt's lips in a wet kiss, trying hard to catch his breath at the same time.

When they'd both felt ready to take things to that 'final frontier', sometime before Thanksgiving, they'd had to spend time planning. Having penetrative sex took time, and effort, and a room that wasn't next to spying step-brothers or roommates. And the first couple times had been remarkably awkward and messy as they learned … _things_. That night in February had been significant to both of them because it was the first time they'd be confident enough to just – let go.

And the fact that Kurt had lit a hundred candles, sprawled out naked on his mattress, with Blaine's Dalton ties wrapped around his wrists – was the single hottest thing Blaine had ever seen. Things had damn near finished before they ever got started.

Was it any wonder that he wanted a repeat performance sometime before he turned 30?

As was typical, Kurt managed to recover from their physical activities first. Shoving Blaine off of him, he padded to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, hair combed, washed up and carrying a damp towel for Blaine. "Let's get cleaned up and make sure our brunch doesn't burn. Oh, and you better strip those sheets."

"_Bossy_," murmured Blaine, pulling a pillow over his head. He jumped and let out very loud shriek when Kurt dropped the cold, wet towel onto his crotch. "_Cooold_," he whimpered.

"Yup," Kurt agreed unsympathetically. "I could have spanked you for your back talk but you would have enjoyed it entirely too much – because I _know_ how you are," he teased, getting dressed in a fitted short-sleeved button down shirt and khaki shorts. When he was finished, he nudged Blaine with his foot. "Blainers, it's time to get up. I know you wanna nap, but you can't. At least until after we eat – and then when I ask you if you wanna take a nap, that's code for: _do you wanna take a nap_. There will be no swapping of bodily fluids."

Blaine sat up and pouted. "Now you're just being mean."

"Tough love, Anderson. Tough love." Giving his boyfriend a wink, Kurt left the room and hurried into the kitchen.

The quiche crusts were beginning to color nicely, so he slipped them out of the oven, reduced the heat, and carefully poured the egg mixture into each of the pie shells. After topping the egg mixture with half of the bacon, he slipped the cookie sheet back into the oven to bake for another twenty minutes. After that, he'd apply the other layer of bacon, and cook it for an additional twenty minutes or so and then brunch would be ready to serve. Well, just as soon as he whipped together a simple green salad and warmed the cinnamon rolls he'd brought from home.

As Kurt was putting the finishing touches on their meal, and Jeff and Nick were busy setting the table per his request, Austin bumped the front door open with his hip, carrying a large white laundry basket full of warm, clean clothes. "Look who I found wandering around outside," he called out while gesturing with his head for the mystery guest to come on in.

"**Scott**!" everyone seemed to shout at once.

Shaking his head, Scott grumbled, "I _still_ can't believe you have a place this nice to live in at your _high_ school. _So spoiled_." His complaints were off-set by his wide grin as the teenagers each came up to give him a hug.

"_Private_ high school," Jeff bragged.

"Whatever. You've seen my dorm room – you're in for a world of hurt when you move on to college." Scott explained practically.

Nick laughed. "Probably very true. So what brings you to visit? I mean, I'm fairly certain it wasn't just to drool jealously over our living arrangments."

Scott chuckled, "No, not it's not."

Waving Scott to sit down on the couch, Nick took the spot across from him, Jeff and Blaine taking the matching chairs. Kurt assured them he was almost done in the kitchen and would join them in a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath, Scott announced, "I accepted a job, guys."

"Congrats!"

"That's great."

"What will you be doing?"

Scott looked carefully at Blaine who'd asked the last question. Nervously, he explained, "I'm going to be the pool manager at Lima Middle School this summer – since your sister in-law," he looked at Jeff and Austin, "is pregnant."

"Oh."

"Wow."

"That's unexpected," Blaine admitted thoughtfully, "but I'm glad they accepted you. I think you'll be a great pool manager. But I thought you were looking for something closer to Columbus?" When Kurt came over to the group, Blaine reached out to tug him into his lap. Most of his memories of last summer were amazing, but talking about how he ended up leaving his job was still uncomfortable for Blaine. Having Kurt close always made him feel better.

"I was. Then, out of the blue, I get this call from Lima's Parks & Rec – how the director, Rob, would really like to sit down with me and talk about the swimming program. So I went – and like five minutes in to our conversation, Rob basically offers me the job of pool manager. But, the thing is, I told him straight up that I'd only do it if I could hire all of you back. And he agreed – as long as we can get the swim lesson enrollment up."

"So," Scott hesitated, "I'm officially here to ask if you, Nick, and you, Jeff, and you, Blaine would be willing to come back to Lima and work for me? And Austin, we can't hire you as a lifeguard – BUT I'm also going to be teaching a beginning level water polo class – and I've gotten permission to hire an assistant to teach that class specifically. I'd love it if you would consider it."

Austin's eyes grew large. He'd just turned fifteen the month before, and figured finding a job would have to wait until the following summer. "Yes! I mean, yeah I'd love to help you teach a class. That'd be so cool."

"Rob's assistant, Todd, is looking into the rules and regulations for the pools. If everything else checks out, I might be able to hire you as an assistant for a couple more classes. Basically the non-swim lessons classes – so water polo and diving and maybe even the junior lifeguarding classes. Because all of them are taught by a WSI certified lifeguard, we might be able to hire someone to help – which would allow more kids to enroll. But I was definitely cleared to offer you the position as water polo assistant."

Austin was basically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"So guys? What do you think?" asked an anxious Scott.

"Yeah, of course."

"Totally."

"Like you need to ask."

Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Scott allowed relief to wash over him. "That's great. I'm so glad guys. Thank you."

"And, um, one last thing – Kurt?" He looked over at the young man still sitting in Blaine's lap, fingers combing through dark curls. "I'm going to need an assistant pool manager – someone who will answer the phone, take enrollments, explain the class structure, sell open and lap swim passes. Do locker room checks. Test the pool chemicals. Basically do everything we don't have time to do since were out in the pool teaching classes. I argued with Rob about it, but he finally agreed that since there will be about seven other lifeguards around at all times, that you shouldn't have to be lifeguard certified. So I was kinda hoping you'd consider applying?"

Kurt sat up straighter in Blaine's lap. "I'd do just about _anything_ to get out of my dad's shop. I love it a lot, but day to day, for the whole summer – we'd be ready to kill each other. I'd definitely like to apply." Standing up, Kurt put his hands on his waist, looking down at Scott. "Can I put you down as a reference?" he teased.

"Absolutely," Scott answered emphatically.

Smiling, Kurt went back into the kitchen to check on the food.

"Okay, Kurt clearly lives in Lima … but I'm just trying to be practical," said Nick quietly, "Where are we all going to stay? Because as often as Nana has offered that we're always welcome to stay at her house, I don't think she and Pete and Rebecca need the four of us descending like locusts just as the new baby arrives."

Scott sighed, rubbing his hands against his thighs. "I'm in the same boat – my parents sold their house and moved. And Lima isn't Columbus. I doubt we'll have any luck finding an apartment for just June, July and August."

"Actually, you just might." Kurt commented from the kitchen. "Dad has an apartment over his tire shop – he rents it out occasionally when one of the workers needs a cheap place to live; or gets kicked out of his house," he explained with an amused smile.

"No one's in it right now. It's only got one bedroom and we could probably section off part of the living area with curtains for another bed or two. And your parents might feel better knowing someone is always in the shop from 7am to 7pm. I'll ask."

"Thanks, Kurt. This is so cool," Scott remarked with a building sense of excitement now that the nerves of asking the guys to work with him had gone by the wayside. "Okay then, when I get back to my dorm room, I'll forward you the links to the on-line applications so we can get this party started. Thanks so much for being willing to do this guys." Scott stood up slowly from the couch, stretching his back. "Mmm, and if any of you talk to Jordan or Meghan before I get ahold of them – please let them know I want them to come back too."

"Wait," Kurt said, "would you like to stay for brunch? There's more than enough food – if we make Jeff limit himself to three portions instead of his usual four."

Everyone shared a laugh at Jeff's expense. Scott shook his head, offering Kurt a shy smile. "I can't stay. I, um, kinda have lunch plans with someone."

"Oooh, with whom?"

"Tell us, tell us, tell us."

"Is she cute?"

Rolling his eyes at their contagious enthusiasm, Scott first felt obligated to correct Austin's assumption. "Yeah, **_he's_**cute. Handsome. And it's brand new. He's driving out to Columbus with his son to spend the day with me, so I need to be getting back." It was nice to see the identical grins on his friends' faces at his announcement.

"Is this the guy from The Lima Bean?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah," Scott answered shyly, running his hand through his hair. "That's the guy."

Kurt sat on the arm of the couch, studying Scott carefully. "You're dating the Director of Parks and Recreation? Isn't that like a conflict of interest?" It was clear he was only concerned for Scott's well-being.

Scott bit his lower lip and shrugged. "We got coffee that day you saw me at The Lima Bean. Not a 'date'. We've talked on the phone a couple times. I came down and spent last Wednesday with him and J.D. Now they're returning the favor. We're going to grab some lunch and then spend some time at the water park. Maybe they'll stay for dinner. I don't know. I wouldn't say we're _dating_."

"But you _want_ to," replied Kurt and Blaine at the same time, drawing a chuckle from the others.

"_Shit_, yes. _Yes_, I do. He's hot and sexy and sweet and makes me laugh, and _shit_, I think I just quoted song lyrics there. _Fuck_. Okay, now I really have to go. Just, if things work out, then you might see him at the pool. I hope I get to introduce you guys to him," he admitted. Clearly his nerves were at war with his excitement over this recent development.

"Bye Scott!"

"Later!"

"Good luck with your finals."

"Go Buckeyes!"

When Nick and Kurt returned from walking Scott out of the dormitory, they found Jeff, Austin and Blaine bouncing excitedly in their seats.

Grinning widely, Jeff asked, "When do we eat?"

* * *

**EndNote:** Curt Mega (Nick) tweeted his first job was lifeguarding. I laughed. If I made you hungry with Kurt's recipe for Maple Bacon Quiche and you'd like to make it yourself, PM me and I'll send you the actual recipe. Kurt doubled his recipe – because they're hungry teenage boys. I anticipate the boys will be back in the pool by chapter 4. Thank you again for your warm responses.


	3. Two of a Kind, Working on a Full House

**A/N**: You have been so kind in your reviews - it warms my heart so much. Thank you so much for joining me for this adventure. Be sure to apply sunblock frequently and keep yourself well-hydrated.

**Warnings:** Rated M for adult situations, language and sexy times. Have a fan & iced drink handy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters - or Oreo cookies for that matter. I have invited some of the boys to play and will do my best to return them unharmed – although they may be a little tired and a bit more tan.

**Shove Me Harder**

**Chapter Two: Two of a Kind, Working on a Full House**

"I'm sorry we're late," apologized Rob when Scott slid into his car, dropping a backpack next to his sandal clad feet. "J.D. had a rough start this morning, probably because he was so excited about getting to go to the water park. Then, I took the wrong exit and we had to backtrack." Sighing away some of his frustration, Rob tried to rub out the tension in his neck while taking a moment to admire the man next to him. Scott had chosen to wear a black OSU collared shirt and red denim shorts – both colors setting off his tan nicely.

Peeking at the backseat, Scott grinned at the sight of J.D passed out asleep from the long drive from Lima to Columbus. "It's fine," Scott replied quietly. "I'm just really glad you're here. Both of you." Reaching over to thread his fingers through the short hair on the back of Rob's head, Scott slowly guided Rob's lips to his, kissing him gently. "_Really_ glad," he whispered when they broke apart.

Probably grinning like an idiot, Rob felt his cheeks flush at the comment. "I've been looking forward to this, probably more than J.D.," he admitted. "You know," he said, tucking his head a little, gazing at Scott sideways, "You. Water. Swimsuit. Tan lines. Being somewhere where I can look _and_ touch." Turning to face the road, Rob put the car into drive and pulled away from the building housing Scott's dorm room. He startled when Scott's hand dropped relatively high on his leg.

"You can look and touch _any_ time, hon," Scott tossed out flirtatiously.

"Anytime a particular little boy is conked out, _maybe_." Smiling shyly, Rob scooted down in his seat just enough to cause Scott's hand to slip even closer to where he wanted it most.

Swallowing hard, Scott took a deep breath and let it out slowly, desperate to calm his nerves. He could feel Rob brushing against the back of his hand with every breath he took and every bump in the road. In the short time since they'd met, they had managed to talk on the phone every night – and yes, there was some over-the-top flirtation going on between them.

But to be here, in the close-quarters of Rob's car, where the sexual tension between them just ratcheted up 1000%, unable to act on it because of a six-year old chaperon named J.D. had Scott frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated. "Do you think," he ground out, "J.D.'s dad might be willing to get a babysitter some night after I finish my final exams? You know, so we could go on a _date_. Just the two of us."

"_Scott_ –"

"Shh. _Don't_, hon. It's not like that," Scott murmured, squeezing Rob's thigh. "I've loved spending time with you and J.D. I really am looking forward to spending time with _both_ of you today. I'd just _really_ like to go out with you and … be able to … kiss you. Touch you. Explore … _things_, with you. Do all that without worrying about damaging a little boy for life."

Chuckling quietly, Rob flicked the tip of his tongue over his dry lips, moistening them. "Todd and Kelli would take him any night I asked. Overnight if … if we thought things might … go that long. I mean," Rob hesitated for a moment. "I don't want to presume and I don't want to pressure you into moving faster than you want."

"Oh, I _want_," Scott blurted.

Rob's blush deepened as he tried to concentrate on driving. "Me too," he said softly. "I mean, it's been awhile … since I … had anyone who," voice cracking, Rob stopped speaking.

"Hey," Scott whispered, turning in his seat as much as the seatbelt would allow, "Shh. We can talk about this later. Like when you're not driving a car with your son and incredibly hot boyfriend-to-be as passengers," he offered gently, taking Rob's right hand in both of his.

"Boyfriend-to-be?"

"Well, yeah," Scott said with a shrug. "I'm waiting to take J.D.'s dad out on a date and, when it goes as well as I know it's going to, then I thought I _might_ ask him if he was interested in _maybe_ making things more … exclusive. Not that I'm seeing anyone else. Not that I've seen anyone since I left high school," he rambled, playing with Rob's fingers.

"I'm not seeing anyone, Scott," Rob offered. "Everyone comes with baggage, but I come with a Louis Vuitton fourteen piece matching set of baggage," he derided. "If there are gay men in Lima, Ohio willing to date a guy with a kid, _I_ haven't been able to find them."

Scott leaned over, brushing his lips against Rob's ear. "_I'm_ willing. So stop looking. I'll be in Lima in two weeks. You can wait two weeks, can't you?" he teased, his voice dropping lower.

Rolling his eyes, Rob huffed. "I guess. If I _have_ to." Imitating his six year old son at his most put-out, Rob risked a glance at Scott – who was right there. "You gonna make it worth my wait, Rowlands?"

Turning into the parking lot of Raging Rivers, Rob rolled down his window and exchanged the cash Scott placed in his hand for a parking pass. Following the directions Scott gave, they found an out-of-the-way parking spot, partially shaded by some trees. Turning off the engine, Rob was surprised when Scott clicked their seatbelts off and cupped his face with both hands.

"It's _so_ going to be worth the wait, Mr. Bokemeier," he murmured before proceeding to press their lips together in a heated slide. Sliding his hand behind Rob's head, Scott held him in place as he firmly ran his tongue along Rob's lower lip before dipping his tongue inside. Moaning at the sensations and the heat and the taste that was decidedly Rob, Scott was loathe to pull away. But they were in a parking lot at a family friendly water park with a small child in the back seat.

A small child who was beginning to stir, letting out a long, loud sigh before asking sleepily, "Daddy? Daddy, are we there?"

Pulling way just enough to stare at each other dopily, Rob brushed one last kiss on Scott's lips, murmuring, "Save those thoughts." Turning to look at his son, Rob reached out and shook his leg gently. "Buddy? Time to wake up. We're here."

J.D. blinked repeatedly before his head rolled heavily to the side again. "How long does it take to get to the water park after we pick up Mr. Scott?" he asked, yawning widely.

Scott laughed quietly. "J.D.? You already picked me up. When your dad said we were here, he meant we're here. At Raging Rivers. Are you ready for our adventure?"

At the news they were already at the water park, J.D.'s eyes shot open as wide as they could go. "**Mr. Scott**!" he yelled with excitement before his expression slowly morphed into something more serious. "I fell asleep."

"I noticed," Scott replied with a smile. While Rob climbed out of the driver's seat so he could unbuckle J.D., Scott continued speaking with the young boy. "It's a long drive out to Columbus, J.D. Did you have a nice dream?"

J.D.'s face scrunched up in thought. "I think so. There was a ninja. But not the green ninja. I think it was the red ninja. He was teaching me how to fight with a sword. And there was a blue dragon on a motorcycle."

Rubbing his fingers over his jaw, Scott nodded thoughtfully. "Wow! Ninjas and dragons. That's a pretty impressive dream. I usually dream about school. Missing my classes because I overslept or forgetting to do my homework. I wouldn't mind if a dragon on a motorcycle showed up in my dreams," Scott said with an equally serious expression.

When everyone had climbed out of the car, Rob and Scott shouldered their backpacks full of towels and swimsuits. Scott held his hand out to J.D. "So, Little Man, are you going to walk or would you like to ride up on my shoulders?"

Eyes sparkling with delight, J.D. began bouncing in place. "_Ohmygosh_, can I, Daddy? Can I ride on Mr. Scott's shoulders? _Pleeeaaase_?"

"Yeah, _Daddy_," Scott responded flirtatiously, his eyes capturing Rob's, "_Pleeeaaase_?" Holding J.D.'s hand, Scott swung it between the two of them.

Closing his eyes, Rob shook his head in disbelief. "May I," Rob replied automatically, grumbling under his breath that the pair of them were incorrigible.

Sighing, J.D. popped a hand on his hip, in a fair approximation of Rob. "May I, Daddy?" In another couple years, J.D.'s tone would be considered sassing his father. But at six, it was just a little boy copying the man he looked up to most in the world.

At Rob's reply of yes, Scott grasped J.D. under the arms and lifted him high up in the air to sit on his shoulders. "Feel okay, J.D.? You can hold on to my hair or my ears if you need to," he offered, pleased when the little boy's hands slid down to press into his cheeks.

"Let's go, Daddy," Scott said, dragging out the last word as he nudged Rob's shoulder. Keeping a firm grip on J.D.'s knees, Scott made sure the little boy stayed balanced so high off the ground.

"Is that going to be a thing, Scott?" Rob asked softly. "You calling me 'daddy'." Walking close, but not too close, Rob was very much aware every time their hands brushed against each other.

Slowing his pace, Scott glanced at Rob. "I … I don't know. Does it bother you? Do you not like it?" his concern bled through to his voice. They joined the line of people purchasing admission into the park. Rob stayed quiet as Scott handed over a card from his wallet and spoke quietly to the young woman working in the ticket booth. "We're good," he announced, quickly walking through the turnstile before waiting for Rob to catch up.

"How much do I owe you?"

"You don't."

"Scott."

Pressing a finger against Rob's lips, Scott prevented him from arguing. "I have some friends who work here. They left me passes for you and J.D. But if you're worried about taking advantage of me, you can buy me a corn dog for lunch and we'll call it even."

Rob stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "Daddy," he growled just loud enough for Scott to hear.

"I'm sorry?" Scott couldn't tear his gaze away from Rob's emerald eyes, enthralled by the flare of desire he saw within them.

"_You can buy me a corn dog for lunch, Daddy_," Rob's shot back skimming his fingers across the front of Scott's shorts. "I … I think it's hot … when you say it like that." Staring hard at Scott, Rob watched with pleasure as he saw the subtle changes in Scott as the comment sunk in.

"And if I'm going to take advantage of you – it's going to be with the two of us alone. _Naked_ and alone." Mouth dry, Rob gulped at the realization of what he had just admitted in public with his son scant inches away.

"**Daddy**! Can we get changed?" J.D.'s question startled both men from their flirtation. Smacking the top of Scott's head, J.D. pointed towards the area where throngs of kids his size were playing in crystal clear pools with sprinklers and sprayers and waterfalls. "I wanna try out my new snorkel. Can we _pleeeaaassse_ get changed now?"

Stepping back from each other, Scott and Rob both laughed, alleviating some of the tension between them. Scott started towards the locker rooms. "That, J.D., sounds like a plan. Do you have fins to go with that snorkel?"

"Nah. I do, but they hurt my feet and I have to wear socks if I use them. It looks ridiculous, Mr. Scott. Um, so, I left them at home under my bed. But I brought the mask and snorkel. That's okay, right?" Still seated on Scott's shoulders, J.D. carefully ducked his head as they made their way into the heavily tiled room.

Reaching up, Scott lifted J.D. down, balancing the boy on his hip as they looked for an unrented locker to place their clothes. "It's totally fine, J.D. Are you going to go on some of the water slides with me and your dad? Maybe jump off the high dive? I'll be there to catch you, if you want."

"I … I don't know," J.D. stuttered, biting his lip. "The high dive's high. It's kinda scary, you know. And I don't think my dad wants me up that high."

Rob turned away from the locker he'd found to cup his son's face. "Baby, you can do anything you put your mind to. And if you feel up to conquering the high dive today, there is no one I'd like better to take you than Mr. Scott. Did I tell you what his job is?"

J.D.'s face scrunched up in thought. "I thought he's a student. You said we were picking him up at his school and he gets to live at school 'cause that's where his bedroom is. Mr. Scott? Is your bedroom next to your classroom? And where does your teacher live? Is her bedroom at school too?"

A wide grin splitting his face, Scott reached out to squeeze Rob's hand before kneeling in front of J.D. "You ask really good questions," he said, meeting J.D.'s gaze. "_Really_ good questions. Don't ever stop. My bedroom is in a very tall building with lots of other students' bedrooms. Maybe, if we have time, when you and your dad drop me off, we'll have enough time that I can show you. I can point out where the classrooms are too."

Standing up, Scott realized Rob had used the time he'd been speaking with J.D. to quickly change into his swimsuit. Admittedly, he was more than a little disappointed at not being able to sneak a peek at what Rob had hidden under his colorful swimsuit that transitioned from a deep green to a dark yellow to an ocean blue.

Rob caught Scott checking him out. "Like what you see?" he teased. Truthfully, Rob was filled with more than a little apprehension when it came to his physical appearance. As a student athlete, Scott had to keep in top condition. And while Rob worked out at the gym regularly, there just was no comparison. Rob worked out so he could occasionally have dessert or a beer on the weekend without guilt. Scott did it to stay competitive playing at the collegiate level. Knowing Scott was constantly surrounded by other men who were equally fit – just raised every self-doubt he had.

It was apparent to Scott that there were a thousand thoughts running through Rob's head. "I most definitely like what I see," he admitted with a smirk. "J.D.? Make sure your dad remembers to bring the sunblock outside. We're gonna need to make sure we keep putting it on, so our skin doesn't burn." He began stripping off his clothes, making it obvious that he knew that Rob knew that he knew that Rob was watching the entire process.

J.D. had removed his clothing and was currently trying to slip into his swimsuit without falling over. Swatting away his dad's hand, he grumbled, "I can _do_ it, Daddy. I can do it _myself_." With one leg in, the other got caught in waistband, and he went tumbling into Scott's legs.

Scott reached out a hand to steady himself, grabbing Rob's shoulder with one hand and J.D.'s upper arm with the other preventing the little boy from falling. Unfortunately, this left no hands to hold up his swimsuit that hadn't quite gotten over his hips. Once he knew that J.D. wasn't going to fall, Scott let go of him and quickly reached down to retrieve his swim suit. A pink flush of embarrassment spread across his body.

"You're adorable when you blush," Rob said, holding out one hand to J.D. and pushing a wayward curl behind Scott's ear with the other. "I mean, you're pretty much a living, breathing Greek statue any other time I look at you. Freakin' Adonis, and all. But when you flush like this," he brushed his fingers down Scott's chest to the waistband of his suit, "It's hot in a whole different way."

There were a lot of things Scott wanted to say to that. But it was either too early in their relationship, or too inappropriate to say in front of J.D. Instead, Scott mouthed 'thank you' to Rob and reached down to tickle J.D. on his ribs. "Ready to go, Buddy?" he asked. "I really wanna ride the Lazy River. They have two person inner tubes and you can sit with your dad as we ride together."

J.D. began to bounce in place, so Scott flipped the boy upside down, legs hanging over his arm, and started to walk towards the exit.

"Don't forget our towels and the sunblock," Scott tossed over his shoulder. "I'll need to apply that before we get wet … _Daddy_." Winking at Rob who was sporting his own flush, among other things, Scott walked out of the locker room, listening to a giggling J.D. as he did so.

* * *

The three of them had spent almost four hours at the water park, playing in the splash pools, riding some of the more tame water slides, and floating on the dual inner tubes on the Lazy River, J.D. taking turns sitting in their laps, unaware the men were holding hands under the water. Eventually, the sun and the excitement and the physical activity wore the boy out. When his crankiness and whining became an issue, Rob politely suggested that it was time for them to leave. And although it was less than a twenty minute drive back to campus, and he'd already had a two hour nap this morning on the drive to Columbus, J.D. had once again, passed out.

"Keys are in my front right pocket," Scott murmured, cradling J.D. in his arms as they all stood outside his dorm room.

Switching Scott's backpack to his other shoulder, Rob pressed up against his back, snaking his hand around Scott's waist so he could slide his fingers into the aforementioned pocket. Finding the keys, he dragged them out, taking his time. For a Saturday, the dormitory was quiet. Music could be heard from several of the rooms, but no one was in the hallway or in the student lounge.

"I think you had ulterior motives for offering to carry J.D. up here, Mr. Rowlands," Rob's voice was low in Scott's ear. Flipping through the keys, Rob found the one he thought had the largest probability of being the room key and held it up. "This one?" His lips brushed Scott's earlobe as he spoke.

"Uh huh," Scott answered, carefully leaning back into Rob.

Rob managed to unlock the door, swinging it open. God, it had been years since he'd had to live in one of these but he hadn't forgotten how tiny they were. "Where's your roommate?"

Scott had walked the five steps across the room to where his bed was carefully lofted. "There was a family emergency Winter quarter. He's taking care of his little sisters, so it's just me."

When Brayden left, Scott had asked the housing office to remove the second twin bed and desk. Being a residential assistant, and a student athlete, had the occasional perk. They did and afterwards, he realized there was just enough room between the end of the closet, which stuck out into the room, and his window – which had an almost twelve inch ledge, to place his bed – if he lifted it off the floor.

The right side of the bed now rested completely against the wall, balanced on his desk and the wide window ledge. By doing this, he'd freed up almost all the floor space in the dinky room and when his parents had been packing for their move, he'd taken his favorite leather recliner and a small coffee table back to the dorm room. He'd converted the second closet into an 'entertainment' center of sorts – housing his mini refrigerator and microwave along with a bunch of healthier snacks for when he didn't feel like making the fifty foot trek down to the kitchen to which he had access.

Scott lifted J.D. up onto the twin bed with care, placing an extra pillow between the small boy and the edge of the bed. J.D. sighed deeply, and turned on his side, facing the wall. Scott ducked under the bed and came back out holding a stuffed green dragon who was tucked gently into the boy's arms. Finally, he took the OSU throw blanket from the foot of the bed and tucked it around the boy, to make sure he didn't get chilled while napping.

Rob fought the tears he could feel pooling in his eyes. When Scott finally turned back to look at him, voice breaking, Rob had to ask, "Who are you?"

Strong arms wrapped around him, and he buried his face in the crook of Scott's neck, trying not to lose it completely. "No one … no one has ever … ever treated my son the way you do," he explained tearfully.

Scott realized the anger he felt at that admission probably had more to do with jealousy at the idea that Rob had dated other guys than anything else. Which was ridiculous, given that they'd just met – but still. "Then those other guys were asses … and maybe," Scott hesitated, "Maybe they were just meant to show you what you really want. You know, someone who wants to be in your life and J.D.'s."

Eyes closed tight, Rob held tight to Scott. "You just … it looked so … natural," he managed to force out of his tight throat.

"I like kids, Rob," Scott murmured against his hair. "I've spent every summer since I was fourteen working with kids. I'm earning my teaching credential so I can continue to work with kids. One day I hope to find someone who loves kids just as much as I do, so he and I can settle down and have a family together."

Pulling away enough that he could look Rob in the eye, Scott brushed some of the dark brown hair off of Rob's forehead. "The fact that you have a kid – it doesn't scare me. Not in the least. I'm sorry if the other guys you tried to date were scared off. Except I'm not. Sorry, that is. Because their loss, is totally my gain."

Closing the distance between them, Scott flicked his tongue over his dry lips before pressing them gently against Rob's. They stood in the center of his dorm room, sharing a leisurely, wet kiss, hands skimming lightly over their clothing – and then, after a few minutes, under as well.

Scott allowed Rob to set their pace, not just because J.D. was asleep in the room, but also because he had serious concerns about wanting more from Rob than he might be comfortable giving. At least this soon. Some of those concerns flew away, however, when Rob carefully removed Scott's shirt, loosely folding it before tossing it on his desk.

"You're so _fucking_ hot," Rob rasped, skimming his hands over the ridges of Scott's muscled chest. "Gorgeous," he added before connecting their lips again. Somehow they ended up in the recliner, legs slotted together, dropping languid kisses on each other's lips. "How long have you played water polo?" Rob rubbed his fingers along Scott's bicep, amazed at the strength it represented.

Shifting so his head rested on Rob's shoulder, Scott traced small circles over Rob's hip. "I was six. The pool by us offered a bug ball class in the lap pool so we learned the rules and basic strategy before we moved into the deeper pool. After a month, I was hooked. By the time I was twelve, I was on the competitive squad, with the goal of qualifying for junior Olympics. Eventually I earned a partial scholarship here. I do what I love and the university is giving me an education."

"And you want to teach?" Rob murmured as he relaxed more fully.

"Yeah, I do. History. Probably high school students."

"Teenagers don't scare you?"

Scott chuckled against his chest. "Um, no. I work with teenagers all the time. I was one, fairly recently. I mean, teaching kids J.D's age means getting a multi-subject credential and that would be fine and all. But I really like history. It's my other passion, besides water polo. And I've always found it's better to take a class from a teacher who loves his or her subject, than not."

"Gorgeous, passionate, and smart. I must have done something right in a past life to have you land here in mine now," Rob smirked, although he meant every word.

Scott could feel himself flush at the unexpected compliment. He tried to deflect some of the attention. "Why am I the only in this chair wearing a shirt?"

"Dunno," Rob replied, still skimming his fingers over every inch of unclothed skin he could find. "Maybe you just weren't as interested in seeing my body again as I was in seeing yours?" Despite the teasing tone of his whisper, there was too much underlying truth that crept out to make itself known.

"_Bullshit_," Scott breathed against Rob's mouth, claiming a hard kiss while his fingers yanked Rob's t-shirt off of his body. "I'm 110% interested in _seeing_," he pressed his forehead against Rob's staring into his green eyes. "_Touching_," his hand moved across Rob's shorts, fingers deftly unbuttoning the top fastening and lowering the zipper so he could slip his hand inside, pressing against Rob's swelling cock possessively.

"_Tasting_," he growled, deliberately bringing his thumb, glistening with Rob's wetness, to his lips where his tongue snaked out to capture the salty liquid. "Every. Inch. Of. Your. Body." Scott responded to Rob's sharp pants of breath by pulling him slightly on top, until their erections slotted together. They may have been separated by several layers of clothing, but it was still explosive.

"_Fuuuuck_," Rob moaned into Scott's neck, biting down lightly in a weak attempt to hold the noises inside. Concentrating on the need to be quiet, Rob was unaware of his hips grinding down into Scott, even when the other man slid his hand down, squeezing his ass to keep him in place.

"_Shit! Scottie_," he whimpered.

The recliner creaking in protest, Scott shifted them again, opening his legs so Rob could lie between them. While one hand continued to massage Rob's ass, Scott used the other to rub soothing circles across the span of Rob's shoulders. "Robbie, hon? How long? Tell me," he whispered into Rob's ear, "Tell me, how long has it been since someone else made you fall apart?"

Frantically kissing a path up Scott's neck, Rob managed to answer. "Too long."

"How long?" Scott growled, rolling his hips particularly hard.

Rob bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "_Shit. Fuck_. Don't know … maybe, almost a year. _ Please Scottie_." Eyes tightly shut, Rob's head thrashed back and forth with the intensity of the sensations.

"Please, what?" Scott teased, sucking Rob's earlobe into the warmth of his mouth.

"I … I don't know," Rob admitted, overwhelmed by everything. "I don't know what I want, Scott. I want this so much. _Fuck_. I don't wanna stop but I don't wanna give you the wrong impression." Rob froze, collapsing on top of Scott, hugging him tight.

Just as suddenly he pushed away. "I'm too heavy. I'm sorry."

"_Don't move_," commanded Scott, louder than they'd been but not loud enough to stir J.D. "I like it – the feeling of your weight pressing down on me." Taking a deep breath, Scott tried to settle down his heartbeat. "Look, how about this? I'm gonna tell you what I want – and then you're gonna make a decision. And I promise you," he emphasized, "that whatever you decide, I will respect your decision and I will respect you."

"Okay."

Scott combed some of Rob's dark hair away from his face, offering a shy smile. "I wanna _watch_ you, Robbie. I wanna watch you fall apart _with_ me. Know that _I_ did that to you. I want to know that I was the last person to send you over the edge – that _I'm_ the one you're thinking of in the shower, when you're fucking your hand, whispering my name, wishing it was me. I wanna know that for the next two weeks, until I'm back in Lima, that _I'm_ the one you're thinking about."

Brushing his lips against Scott's, Rob bent down until he could whisper in Scott's ear. "_You are_. You have been … all I've been thinking about since you walked into my office." Hands running down Scott's arms, Rob intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands to rest above Scott's head. "How long has it been for you? Since you had someone at your mercy like this?"

Scott's gaze fell away and he swallowed hard. "Since I wanted someone like I want you? High school," he whispered with shame. "Since I messed around with someone? My first year here. I found someone to mess around with – but it didn't feel right. I've never felt comfortable with casual sex."

"Look at me," Rob demanded softly. "Why are you embarrassed?"

Chewing on his lower lip, Scott shrugged. "I know what I want and I know I want it with you. But … I don't have a lot of experience."

Bringing their lower bodies together, Rob rocked slowly into Scott, dropping his head to claim Scott's lips again. The room filled with the sound of their heavy breathing, quiet moans, and the occasional whimper. Eventually, Rob wrenched his lips away, kissing his way to Scott's ear. "The fact that you don't do casual – _fuck_, Scott, it's a turn-on. Not experienced? I've got no fucking complaints."

Releasing Scott's hands, Rob lifted his hips up, allowing Scott to push their restrictive clothing down to their thighs. Grinding down this time, Rob groaned in pleasure as their leaking cocks rubbed together unrestricted for the first time. "_Scottie_? Mmmm, Scottie you feel _so_ good." Clutching Scott's shoulders hard, he continued to snap his hips into Scott's, gasping out 'god, yes' when Scott wrapped his long athletic legs around his waist.

Grabbing a handful of Rob's hair, Scott tugged until he could meet the other man's fiery gaze. "Let go, honey. Come for me. Wanna see you," he pleaded in short breaths. He could see the struggle in Rob's eyes – wanting to find his release, but worried about things he should be worried about. Wrapping a leg under Rob's ass, Scott yanked him forward hard, growling out, "Come for me, _Daddy_. Wanna be your good boy. _Please_, Daddy. Come – oh, **fuck**."

Scott couldn't speak as his body shuddered with release, spilling hotly between them. Rob thrust down hard three more times before biting down hard on Scott's shoulder, keening.

For several minutes they worked to calm down, kissing, touching and sliding softly against each other. Scott tossed his head back against the headrest, Rob following, mouthing his Adam's apple. "So good," he murmured blissed out. "Daddy." He chuckled. "I guess that is going to be a thing for us, huh?"

Humming his agreement, Rob continued placing wet kisses along Scott's neck and jaw.

"It's fine with me. Let me know when you're ready to shower. I've got extra clothes and a towel. I'll stay and watch J.D. for you," Scott offered softly, skimming his hands over Rob's back, then grabbing a handful of ass.

Rob smirked. "When I can feel my legs again."

"That good?"

"That good."

"Me too.

* * *

J.D. woke up needing to use the bathroom. When his eyes snapped open, he realized he wasn't in his own bed – which was strange. No, these were not his Angry Bird sheets and this most definitely was not Filibuster, his teddy bear that Auntie Jenn had given him when he was two.

Sitting up carefully, he was surprised to find the ceiling much closer to his head than normal. He was in a bunk bed! But who had a bunk bed? He climbed up on his knees and cautiously looked over the edge, not wanting to fall. A grin split his face when he noticed his daddy and Mr. Scott snuggled together in the big chair. And even though Daddy said he didn't, he was snoring. Again. But it was probably okay, since Mr. Scott was snoring too.

Now that he kinda knew where he was – this must be Mr. Scott's bedroom at school - J.D. still needed to pee. Like right now. So extra carefully, he climbed down – pretending he was a rock climber monkey and landed silently on the floor. Looking back up, he realized he could completely walk underneath Mr. Scott's bed it was so high up.

Wondering for a moment if Mr. Scott needed a ladder to climb into his own bed, J.D. crept toward the door and peeked outside. If this was where people slept, they had to have a bathroom somewhere close by, right? If he could see it, J.D decided he'd go and come right back; but if he didn't see a bathroom from the door, then he'd wake up Mr. Scott.

Holding on to the doorframe, J.D. leaned as far out as he could. Startled by the opening of the door across the hall, J.D. fell at the feet of a lady with funny colored hair. It was blue and pink and yellow all at the same time, standing straight up like when Downton and Abbey got into fights over their cat food. She smiled down at him.

"Oh! Hi," she said brightly.

"Hi," J.D. whispered before standing up and stepping back against the door.

She slid her back down the wall until she was eye level with J.D. "Do you belong to Scott? she asked.

"Um, not really," J.D. replied, crossing his legs. "Mr. Scott and Daddy are sleeping. I was sleeping too, but now I'm awake 'cause I need to pee," he explained quietly. Looking around again he added, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but I don't want to pee my pants. Is there a bathroom around here?" he asked very matter of fact.

Chin propped on her hand, she nodded. "Yes, there is. I'm Olive, by the way. Now we're not quite strangers. Do you see that door there?" She pointed to a door next to Mr. Scott's room. That's the bathroom. It's for both boys and girls, but all the toilets have doors on them. Would you like me to walk you in?"

"No thank you," J.D. tossed over his shoulder, already running the short distance. "I can go by myself. Thank you, Miss Olive." He shouldered his way into the bathroom, a metallic slam ringing out as he obviously found the toilet stalls.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Olive slowly opened the door to Scott's room. What she found shocked her – in a pleasant way. She'd known Scott for three years; never, in all that time, had he ever intimated that he harbored same sex tendencies. But there he was, snuggled up behind a guy who was clearly the kid's father, asleep in his recliner. It was too flipping adorable for words.

And at least now she had an answer as to why Scott casually flirted with her and the other girls on the floor, but never seriously pursued any of them. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she snapped a photo of them, sending it to Scott.

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Olive pulled the door shut and turned to see the boy walking towards her. He stopped a few feet away and placed his hands on his hips.

"Do you go to school with Mr. Scott?"

"I do," she answered. "He's a friend of mine. I have a question for you. Your daddy and Mr. Scott seem to be sleeping right now. Would you like to come to my room and play cards with me? We can leave the door to my room open and we'll leave a note for your dad so he knows where you are. That way you won't have to worry about being quiet."

Unlike a lot of adults, Miss Olive actually seemed to be giving J.D. a choice. His face scrunched up as he considered his options. Blowing his bangs out of his face, he sighed dramatically. "I _guess_ that would be fine. As long as we leave a note. 'Cause Daddy gets pretty bent out of shape when he doesn't know where I am. 'Cept he's only ever been his shape, so I don't understand why Uncle Todd says that," he admitted.

"Adults sometimes have strange ways of saying things, huh?" agreed Olive. "Okay, Love Bug, let's go write our note. Do you know how to play Uno?"

* * *

Consciousness slowly overtook Scott, who'd been traversing an underground cave, squeezing through a narrow crevasse, in his dream. It was uncomfortably warm in the cave and his movements were severely restricted – all of which made more sense when he realized he was actually trapped between the arm of his recliner and Rob's slender form.

Rubbing his hand gently across Rob's stomach, he murmured, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty – it's time to wake up." As Rob began to stir, Scott dropped kisses on the back of his neck.

Wriggling into Scott's warmth, Rob whined, "Mmm, no, Prince Charming. Five more minutes." He took Scott's hand and wrapped himself back up in Scott's embrace.

Scott blew air against the moisture his lips had left, watching with fascination as the hairs on the back of Rob's neck stood at attention. "Are you sure you're okay with J.D. finding us wrapped around each other like this, hon?"

"Crap," Rob blurted, struggling to push himself up and out of the chair. "Getting up."

Blinking the sleep from their eyes, it was Rob who noticed first that J.D. wasn't in the bed. "**_Ohmygod_**," he shrieked jumping up and tearing the blanket off the bed as if the problem was only that J.D. was hidden by the thin covers. "Where is he? Oh my god! Scott? Where could he be?"

Scott noticed the paper that fell to the floor as Rob whipped the covers off, but instead of grabbing it, he reached first for Rob. "Don't panic," he answered quietly, running his hands over Rob's arms soothingly. "You need to calm down. We'll find him."

"Excuse me!" Rob snapped, shoving past Scott to get to the door.

Stooping down, Scott picked up the binder paper that had been hastily torn out of a spiral notebook. Scrawled across the paper was a cryptic message reading, "I've confiscated the urchin to add adorableness to my room. Will possibly trade for a sleeve of Oreos. –O" Scott read the message to Rob.

"What does that mean?" Rob demanded nervously.

Scott offered a half-smile. "Only that J.D. has managed to charm the foxiest lady on the floor. Let me grab the cookies and I'll take you to them." Snatching the blue box from the top shelf, Scott joined Rob, intertwining their fingers. Nodding towards the door, he waited for Rob to open it.

As soon he did, Rob could hear J.D.'s giggles coming from the open door across the hall, alleviating the knot of anxiety in his stomach.

"Draw two, Miss Olive. Draw two more, Miss Olive. Uh oh, wait for it. Draw four. Uno. Green. I'm out," came the six year old's excited voice.

"You little sss… sneak," came an exasperated voice.

Scott walked behind Rob, urging him forward. Crossing the threshold into the room, they found J.D. and Olive sitting on fluffy pink bean bag chairs, a milk crate – probably stolen from the dining hall – serving as a table between them. There were two bottles of apple juice and pretzels in a small bowl on the floor nearby.

Noticing the two men standing just inside her doorway, Olive stared hard at Scott, shaking her head. "This one," she accused, pointing her finger at J.D.s head, "is kicking my butt three games to one. He's a ringer Scott Rowlands and I've been losing my pretzels for the better part of an hour." Throwing her cards on the discard pile, she began shuffling for another hand.

"_**Daddy**_!" J.D. shouted, running over to hug Rob, who knelt down to embrace the boy.

"_J.D_." Rob began in his 'daddy' voice.

The little boy stepped back, hands resting on his father's shoulders. "_Daddy_," he began, "I know the rules. But I had to go to the bathroom. You didn't want me to pee in Mr. Scott's bed did you?" The seriousness of J.D.'s tone juxtaposed with his words had Scott and Olive stifling their laughter behind coughs and throat clearing.

Scott placed a hand over J.D.'s, drawing the boy's attention. "I'm sure your dad didn't want that, J.D. And_ I_ would like to thank you for not peeing in my bed."

"_See_," J.D. grew more impassioned as he continued. "Even Mr. Scott didn't want me to pee in his bed. I _had_ to go." His little arms began waving around for emphasis. "Miss Olive was nice enough to show me where it was. Did you know that the boys _and_ the girls use the _same_ bathroom here?" The change in topic was abrupt, making the adults' heads spin.

He continued without stopping. "They _even_ use the same showers – but not together. That's really weird, Mr. Scott. I don't think I'd want to share a shower with a girl." J.D. stopped his monologue as if he was mentally reviewing the girls in his class. "Yeah, no. Not even if it was Princess Sophia or Doc McStuffins, or Dora."

"J.D." tried Rob again.

The boy's loud sigh stopped his father again. "I was _gonna_ come back, but you were asleep. And Miss Olive asked if I wanted to play cards with her – but she said we were gonna leave you a note so you wouldn't freak out. It's like she _knows_ you, Daddy."

J.D. spun around, looking directly at Olive. "Do you know my daddy, Miss Olive. Is _that_ why we left the note?"

"No, Love Bug," came her amused reply.

"Oh," he said before facing his father again. "Well, she definitely knew about your freak outs." Leaning forward, he whispered, "Maybe Mr. Scott told her," not quite as quietly as he thought.

Pulling away, he finished his explanation, "So we left a note and left the door open so we could hear if you came out. I was hungry and she said we could go to the kitchen and make mac and cheese. But I knew you'd get mad if I went that far – so she found some pretzels and apple juice. Are we gonna have dinner with Mr. Scott now? Or do we have to drive home. I wanna eat first cause I'm _reeeeeeaaaaaalllly_ hungry. Like a **hundred** hungry. Even with the pretzels."

He turned back towards Olive. "They were really yummy pretzels, Miss Olive. Thank you for feeding me."

Olive gave up trying to contain her giggles. "It was my pleasure, Love Bug."

"She keeps calling me that," he stage whispered to his father. "I told her my name is J.D."

"Can you stay for dinner?" Scott asked quietly, gazing down at Rob.

Rob's serious face was the mirror of his son's. Standing, he lifted J.D. up onto his hip. "We would love to go to dinner with you. But I'm paying – no argument. You got us into the water park. And, Olive, if you don't have plans, please come with us. Consider it a thank you for watching J.D. for me. For us," he said, gesturing between himself and Scott.

Olive rocked out of the bean bag chair and ruffled J.D.'s hair with affection. "I didn't mind at all. You two are adorable," she said, winking at Scott. "And if you're sure I won't be putting a crimp in your style – I never pass up the chance at a free meal."

"Okay then. Where shall we go?" asked Rob. "Don't worry about us – we're flexible."

Sharing a look, Olive and Scott answered at the same time. "Thai Orchid."

* * *

It was just after 11pm when Scott received the text he'd been waiting for. Lying on Olive's bed, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he read the message.

To: Mr. Scott

Fr: RBokemeier

**Safely home. We miss u. Talk tomorrow?**

"Your man and his mini-me home safe?" asked Olive from her bean bag chair, licking the filling from the inside of an Oreo cookie.

"Yeah," Scott breathed, thumbing across his phone so he could reply to the text.

To: RobB

Fr: SRowlands

**After 4pm. I'll call u. Miss u guys.**

"You've got it bad, Rowlands," Olive observed, popping the chocolate wafer into her mouth, moaning at the delicious taste.

"Yeah," he agreed, not looking up.

To: Mr. Scott

Fr: RBokemeier

**Good luck w/ studying. Think of me.**

To: RobB

Fr: SRowlands

**Always. Tell JD 2 take care of MrPibb**

To: Mr. Scott

Fr: RBokemeier

**ur dragon hasn't left his arms.**

To: RobB

Fr: SRowlands

**Hve some1 else I wnt 2 hold**

To: Mr. Scott

Fr: RBokemeier

**Wanna hold u 2. Nite.**

To: RobB

Fr: SRowlands

**Nite.**

"So," drawled Olive, "Love Bug's dad is wicked cute. How'd you meet? And how is it I've been your best girl for three years and I never knew you liked boys?"

"Didn't want to have to fight you for the cute ones," Scott sassed, tucking his hands behind his head.

Olive threw a pillow at his him. "Talk," she demanded.

"He offered me a job as pool manager in Lima for the summer. Guess he couldn't resist all this," Scott waved a hand over his chest.

Rolling her eyes, Olive muttered, "Few can, babe. Few can."

* * *

_EndNote:_ J.D.s comment that he's "a hundred hungry" comes from something my son says frequently. When he's trying to emphasize something, he often says it's "a hundred" since in his mind, that's a really big number. I love reviews a hundred. I love Klaine a hundred. I hope you have an amazing week. Next chapter preview: Pool time in Lima. Yay!


End file.
